Le Pouvoir des Mots
by passionateinterest
Summary: UA Fye a quelques problèmes d'assurance et doute de la solidité de son couple avec Kurogane. Mais rien à craindre Kuro-puu est là pour réassurer notre petit blond! :D


**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici mon premier one shot sur Tsubasa Chronicle et aussi sur ce couple. J'espère que vous aimerez et surtout dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :) Je ne suis pas trop sûre que le titre aille bien avec cette histoire mais malheureusement je suis une grosse nouille lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver des titres donc malheureusement ça devra faire l'affaire. =P**

Par une après-midi ensoleillée de mois de mars, une brise tiède venant du sud soufflait sur les côtes du Japon et promettait l'arrivée du beau temps et la fin de l'hiver. Les cerisiers ainsi que les pruniers étaient recouverts de bourgeons prêts à éclore. Un temps parfait pour une séance de sport en plein air. Les lycéens, heureux de sortir du gymnase et de respirer de l'air frais s'empressaient de mettre en place l'équipement et de se répartir en deux équipes pour jouer au football sous l'œil avisé de leur professeur.

Le professeur de sport était un homme grand d'une vingtaine d'année, au teint hâlé et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sombre pénétrant et il avait sur son visage ce permanent froncement de sourcil. Il avait de larges épaules et une musculature bien définie que l'on pouvait entrapercevoir sous la veste de survêtement noire qu'il portait à l'école. Un sentiment de mystère et de puissance émanait de lui. De manière générale, il dégageait un magnétisme qui ne laissait pas indifférente les jeunes filles et qui rendait les garçons envieux. Beaucoup de lycéennes avaient essayé de séduire le jeune professeur, mettant leurs atouts en avant, mais rien à faire le jeune homme restait de marbre. Lorsque l'une de ces jeunes filles devenait trop entreprenante, le seul signe extérieur apparent sur son visage était de plisser les yeux en signe agacement, de leur dire d'arrêter de se ridiculiser et de faire des tours de terrains.

En ce moment il supervisait le déroulement du match, adossé contre le mur de l'école avec son boken, qu'il ne quittait jamais, posé à côtés de lui. Les bras croisés il laissait son esprit vagabonder lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Coucou Kuro-tan ! dit Fye d'une voix chantonnant en ouvrant la fenêtre près de laquelle se trouvait le professeur de sport.

- C'est Kurogane idiot de blond ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec une grognement d'avertissement.

- Ah Kuro-puu est si méchant avec moi ! se lamenta le blond mettant sa main sur son cœur de manière dramatique, faisant semblant d'être effondré par les paroles du blond, avant d'ajouter. Et en plus il fait de la discrimination contre les blonds !

- Toi… grogna Kurogane avec une veine apparaissant sur sa tempe, fermant les yeux pour éviter de tourner la tête pour regarder l'autre homme en plein acte dramatique.

Malheureusement il ne pu résister à la tentation et lança un petit regard en coin au blond, pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Fye lui lança un sourire malicieux en coin tout en s'accoudant sur le bord de la fenêtre. Laissant échapper un soupir, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs détourna la tête ne voulant pas donner au blond la satisfaction de voir à quel point son sourire en coin l'avait affecté.

Fye D Flowright était le professeur de physique chimie du lycée. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que lui et Kurogane sortait ensemble. Ils en étaient à un stade dans leur relation où ils commençaient à se connaître l'un l'autre, bien qu'il reste encore plein d'aspects sombres à propos de leur passé respectif. Mais ils se connaissaient assez bien maintenant pour qu'une confiance mutuelle se soit installée.

Fye était grand, bien que plus petit que Kurogane, et svelte avec des traits de visage fins et légèrement efféminés. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et ses yeux était d'un bleu ciel envoûtant. Lorsque le soleil se réfléchissait dans ses cheveux dorés et illuminait son visage, il avait l'air d'un ange. Bien que son physique le faisait paraître plus jeune que Kurogane, il était en fait plus vieux d'une dizaine d'année. D'origine allemande, il était une beauté rare dans ce pays où tout le monde était doté de cheveux sombres.

- Alors comme ça on fait une partie de foot en plein air ? demanda le blond en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux brun avec un sourcil arqué en question.

- C'est le premier jour de beau temps de l'année. Ça fait du bien de s'aérer la tête de temps en temps. répliqua Kurogane avec un haussement d'épaule avant d'ajouter dans un grommellement. Encore que… vu les imbéciles qu'il y a dans ce lycée je me demande s'ils ont encore besoin de plus d'air dans leur cerveau.

- Oh si dur avec ses propres élèves ! dit Fye dans un gloussement qu'il cacha avec sa main.

- Dis… commença le jeune homme avant de racler la gorge d'un geste nerveux. Ca te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ?

- Est-ce-que Kuro-sama est en train de me proposer un rendez-vous sur le lieu de travail ? demanda le blond d'un air taquin, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

- Idiot. marmonna Kurogane baissant les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas montrer son embarras.

A ce moment là la cloche de l'école sonna, signalant l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Kurogane libéra ses élèves, après leur avoir aboyer dessus de bien ranger tout le matériel sportif.

- Bon où est-ce-que tu veux manger ? grommela le jeune professeur de sport essayant de ne pas agir excité à l'idée de manger avec Fye, alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as une idée ? demanda le blond en penchant sa tête sur le côtés de manière interrogative.

- Pas vraiment. Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

- Pourquoi pas dans la classe de chimie ? proposa Fye, sachant que le jeune homme pensait à cet endroit mais ne voulait pas le dire.

Kurogane accepta et ils allèrent donc s'installer dans la classe de chimie, utilisant le bureau de Fye pour manger. La salle de chimie était dans un coin reclut du lycée où les élèves n'y allait seulement lorsqu'ils avait cours de physique/chimie ou biologie. C'était donc un endroit calme où nos deux tourteraux n'aurait pas à craindre de se faire déranger.

- Attends je dois aller m'acheter à manger. dit le jeune homme en faisant signe qu'il allait se rendre à la cafétéria pour acheter quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kuro-puu j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. réassura Fye en lui montrant les larges boites de bento qu'il venait d'étaler sur la table.

Il y avait assez de nourriture pour au moins cinq à six personnes. On pouvait y voir à l'intérieur des onigiris, des petits légumes, du ris, ainsi que sentir l'odeur alléchante des tamagoyakis aux épinards, et des mini saucisses encore tièdes. A la vu de tous ces plats, Kurogane en eu l'eau à la bouche. Il se tourna vers le blondinet, le regardant d'un air perplexe.

- Je faisais la cuisine hier soir et dans mon enthousiasme je me suis un peu emballé et j'en ai fait un peu trop. Expliqua le blond en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête avec un sourire penaud.

- « Un peu trop » ? répéta le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres dans un grognement railleur. Je pense que tu pourrais faire concurrence à la cafétéria de l'école.

A cette remarque, les joues du professeur de chimie rosirent légèrement. Kurogane eu un sourire en coin à cette vue. Voir Fye rougir ne serait-ce que légèrement était un spectacle plutôt rare et toujours très divertissant pour le jeune homme. L'homme montrait tellement peu ses vraies émotions que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il en était dépourvu. Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder fixement, trouvant que ces couleurs sur ces joues pales étaient adorables.

- Arrête de me regarder et sers toi avant que ça ne refroidisse. Répliqua dans un murmure embarrassé le blond, tournant le dos au jeune homme pour ne pas montrer son visage et allant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Amusé, le professeur de sport s'assis sur la chaise d'en face. Après ça, ils mangèrent en silence. Des regards furtifs étaient lancés l'un à l'autre de temps en temps, et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient accidentellement ils se souriaient timidement. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger, ils discutèrent pendant quelques instants.

- Comment va ta sœur ? demanda Kurogane.

- Chii va bien, répondit Fye avec un doux sourire, un sourire qui était spécialement réservée pour sa petite sœur. En fait elle parle souvent de toi. Elle me demande tout le temps quand est ce que le grand et grincheux Kuro-wan-wan reviendra à la maison.

- Tch ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle m'appelle comme ça ! grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avec une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

- Oui mais je sais aussi que tu ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir. Commenta le blond en chantonnant, lui lançant un clin d'œil coquin.

- Je peux très bien te détester toi. Répliqua le professeur de sport dans un grommellement. Après tout c'est toi qui lui a dit que je m'appelais ainsi.

- Tu me détesterais Kuro-chi ? demanda le blond avec les yeux humides et sa lèvre inférieure tremblant, lui faisant une moue digne du Chat Potté.

Ne pouvant résister à cette moue, Kurogane détourna le regard, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire devant le blond. Il ne répondit rien mais laissa un petit son d'exaspération sortir de sa bouche, murmurant seulement « idiot » d'une voix affectueuse. A ce moment là la cloche sonna, signalant la fin de la pause déjeuner et la reprise des cours.

- On va boire un coup dans un bar après les cours ? proposa Fye dans une voix où l'on pouvait y déceler une trace d'espoir.

- Je t'attendrais dans la salle des professeurs. Lui répondit simplement Kurogane, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Souriant doucement au jeune homme, Fye avança vers Kurogane et plaça délicatement ses bras autour du cou de l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Se mettant sur la pointe de pieds, il déposa rapidement un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, le bout de son nez effleurant celui de Kurogane. Après cela, ils retournèrent tous les deux s'occuper de leurs classes de l'après-midi.

Lorsque la journée fût enfin terminée, Kurogane se dirigea dans la salle de repos des professeurs. Fye n'était pas encore là, sûrement en train de finir de nettoyer les dégâts que les morveux avaient dû faire dans le laboratoire. Il décida de lire un livre en attendant que le jeune homme blond arrive. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Fye apparu dans l'embrasure et entra dans la salle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire Kuro-pon. Commenta Fye avec un sourire taquin.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise d'arrêter avec ces surnoms ridicules ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un tic à l'œil droit, montrant son léger mécontentement face au surnom.

- Au moins encore une fois, répliqua le blond avec plus grand sourire. On y va ?

- Ouai, répondit juste Kurogane en se levant.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment, un groupe de filles en terminale, qui étaient dans la classe de sport de Kurogane, marchaient dans l'autre sens dans le hall. Elles portaient toutes des jupes plutôt courtes et des chemisiers ouverts pour mettre en avant leurs poitrines généreuses ainsi que des bottes montant jusqu'aux mollets. Lorsqu'elles passèrent juste à côtés d'eux l'une d'entre elles s'adressa à Kurogane pendant que les autres gloussaient.

- Bonjour sensei. Lui dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait être adorable, se comportant de manière séduisante.

- Bonjour les filles. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avec un air renfrogné. Qu'est ce que vous faites à trainer dans les couloirs ? Vous devriez être à votre entrainement de volleyball.

- Le coach n'est pas encore arrivé. Répliqua la fille avec une moue, voulant paraître mignonne. Donc on s'ennui, on ne sait pas quoi faire…

La fille lança alors un regard équivoque au jeune professeur de sport. Leur regard rendit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres nerveux et mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils en irritation. Qu'est ce que ces filles pensaient faire en se comportant de cette manière ? Franchement, il se demande des fois pourquoi il a décidé d'enseigner le sport à des gamins paresseux comme ceux là.

- Eh bien allez vous échauffer en attendant, comme ça vous serez prêtes pour le vrai entrainement. Répliqua Kurogane d'un ton sévère, s'apprêtant à commencer à marcher de nouveau lorsque l'une de ces lycéennes niaises lui dit quelque chose que le fit tiquer d'énervement.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous aideriez pas à nous échauffer sensei ? demanda la fille d'une voix aguichante, se penchant légèrement en avant pour montrer son décolleté impressionnant.

En faisant un son de dégoût dans l'arrière de sa gorge, Kurogane les contourna sans un autre regard pour les pimbêches qui le regardaient partir avec une mine déçue. Non mais pour qui elles se prenaient ? Fye le suivis sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors du bâtiment.

- Ces filles sont mignonnes, remarqua le blond tout en étudiant le visage de Kurogane.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie lorsqu'il avait vu ces lycéennes draguer le jeune professeur de sport. Une envie violente de le tirer vers lui et de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille pour montrer à ces nanas qu'il était déjà pris lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais il s'était abstenu de le faire, raisonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. De sombres pensée avaient alors traversées son esprit alors qu'il regardait de haut en bas ces jeunes filles, ou plutôt jeunes femmes. Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins attirantes. Leur corps avait l'air souple et une peau légèrement halée qui avait l'air d'être douce comme de la pêche. Elles avaient des formes qui feraient rêver n'importe qui. Comme leur poitrine, leurs hanches étaient généreuses mais pas trop non plus, ce qui leur faisait quand même une taille fine et ravissante. De manière générale le charme de leur physique n'était pas négligeable. Il avait confiance en Kurogane. Mais c'était en lui même qu'il doutait. Fye n'avait rien de tout ça. Sa peau était pâle, sa silhouette tellement que l'on pouvait presque voir ses os. Il n'avait aucune formes. De plus, étant un homme, il ne pouvait offrir à Kurogane ce que ces jeunes femmes pouvait lui proposer. Après tout, il n'avait pas les organes qu'il faut. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une famille, des enfants. Ils ne pouvaient même pas se marier ou se montrer en public. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir la main dans la rue ou agir comme un couple. Comment Kurogane ne pourrait pas être attiré par ce genre d'avantages à être avec une femme ? Si le jeune homme voulait tout arrêter entre eux il comprendrait. Après tout ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quatre mois. Il comprendrait qu'il veuille toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait lui donner.

- Elles doivent faire tourner pas mal de têtes. Continua-t-il en regardant au loin avec un regard douloureux avant d'ajouter avec un faux sourire enjoué et taquin dirigé vers Kurogane. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu reste avec moi. Elles sont tellement mignonnes et attiran…

Kurogane, qui avait vu claire dans le jeu du chimiste blond, en eu assez et attrapa Fye par les épaules et le tourna vers lui avec un air révolté.

- Tu es dix fois plus mignon qu'aucune de ces femmes ! protesta-t-il d'une voix forte le faisant tout de suite rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire brusquement.

Fye, quant à lui, le regardait avec son corps cloué sur place pendant qu'il essayait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Kurogane venait de lui balancer cette phrase en plein milieu de la cour du lycée où ils travaillent, et en pleine journé. D'une voix forte qui plus est… Ces quelques mots avaient déclenché en lui un doux sentiment de chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre, qui s'étendait lentement au bout de chacun de ses membres. Il regardait l'homme aux cheveux sombres avec une mixture de choc, de plaisir, d'embarras et de fascination. Ce dernier sentiment étant pour le fait que le visage du professeur de sport était maintenant d'un beau rouge pivoine. Lui même embarrassé, Kurogane détourna le visage, ayant l'impression que l'on pouvait faire cuire un œuf sur son visage tellement il brûlait.

- Et merde ! Viens avec moi. Dit-il au blond, ne lui laissant aucun choix lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras et le traîna jusqu'à son bureau dans le gymnase qui était proche de là où ils étaient.

Le gymnase était vide, c'était donc l'endroit idéal pour être seul, personne ne pouvait les déranger. Ils pourraient parler librement. La pièce était petite et un peu sombre, mais elle avait quand même l'air sympa et les sièges avaient l'air confortables. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Kurogane tira Fye dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Le blond se blottit encore plus près de l'homme plus grand que lui, ses mains agrippant fermement l'arrière de sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après quelques minutes où ils se tenirent silencieusement chacun dans les bras de l'autre, Kurogane recula d'un pas pour pouvoir voir le visage du professeur de chimie. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, avant de descendre sur son visage tout en déposant de légers baisers partout sur le visage de Fye.

- Pour moi tu seras toujours le plus beau. Lui dit-il, la sincérité et l'affection débordant de ses yeux. Tu es le seul qui est fait pour moi. Personne ne peut te remplacer.

Après avoir dis ça, il plaça cette fois ses lèvres sur la bouche du blond qui avait laissé un halètement de surprise aux paroles de Kurogane. Celui ci en profita pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieur et ensuite de lui donner un petit coup de langue de manière joueuse. Recevant le message, Fye commença à répondre au baiser en laissant sa langue venir jouer avec celle du jeune homme. Ils échangèrent pendant quelques instants un baiser qui devenait de plus en plus enflammé. Ils se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, leur cœur battant à tout rompre, leur visage tout rouge et la respiration entrecoupée.

- Que dirais-tu si on prenait plutôt un verre chez moi. Proposa Kurogane regardant le blond intensément, ses yeux assombris par le désir.

- On ne sera que tous les deux ? demanda le blond laissant échapper un autre petit halètement lorsque Kurogane pressa son pelvis contre le sien.

- Oui Tomoyo est chez une amie à elle pendant quelques jours. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avant de laisser échapper un grognement animal de sa bouche, pendant qu'il mordillait le lobe de l'oreille du blond.

- Très bien. Dit Fye dans un petit gémissement involontaire avant de faire un grand sourire. Alors emmène moi vite chez toi mon grand toutou !

- On va voir si tu m'appelleras encore comme ça lorsque j'en aurais finis avec toi _neko_. Répliqua Kurogane, en insistant sur le dernier mot, avant de fondre de nouveau sur les lèvres du blond pour le faire taire.

FIN

**Pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire de Byakuya et Renji, je suis désolé de vous dire que je vais l'arrêter. Je n'ai plus ni l'inspiration, ni la motivation de la continuer donc j'écrirais (j'espère dans très peu de temps) un chapitre final pour clore cette histoire. Je pense que je vais me consacrer plutôt à faire des petits one shots comme celui là pendant quelques temps et j'essairai peut-être plus tard de commencer une autre histoire à plusieurs chaps.**


End file.
